Warrior Immortal
by Romulus98
Summary: She left behind a world that fell into conflict contrary to her wishes and efforts and fell asleep wishing for peace. Instead, after being awoken from her slumber, she found herself in a world where an arms race for Magicians, the current renditions of Shinobi, rule the world. Jaded Naruko, Immortal, Rinnegan. Powerful, but won't show it off like an idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been trying to get this out for a while now, but with President's Week, finally managed to get time to finish it! I really thought when I wrote this that this was going to be the fourth arc for Wanderlust (Way out there I know), but then I really didn't want to have to fit everything in the three arcs before this into this universe, so it went solo.**

 **This one would be the third reincarnation of this story since I rewrote it a few times since I didn't really like the way it was worded or the way it was so bare in detail. But I got it out (finally) and here it is, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

Conflict has always been a companion of humanity, so when drastic climate cooling beginning in 2030 caused dwindling food supplies and energy sources around the world, humanity turned to war as their answer and thus World War 3 began and would not end for twenty years.

In this war, a new weapon was used, magicians. People who are able to utilize the 'supernatural power' that was systemized at the dawn of the 21st century, commonly known as 'magic'. In this war, the term 'slaughter' was elevated to new heights, leaving the world's population at 3 billion. Fortunately, the world's 'magic technicians' were united in preventing a nuclear holocaust, but even then the landscape of the world would be scarred by conflict.

It was during this war that an unknown tomb was discovered in Japan, a tomb so old, but so well preserved, that those that explored it were puzzled beyond belief. Yet they could not have known what it was that resided in this tomb, or even if it was a tomb at all.

* * *

 **February 17, 2047**

 **Nagano Prefecture, Japan**

 **Undisclosed Location**

"Look at these intricate designs on the walls, how old is this tomb dated again?" One of the scientists asked as he examined the lines and spirals that was carved into the walls along with what seemed to be pictures of people and towns.

"Preliminary results say more than five thousand years. It's a miracle that the details of these designs are still legible, whoever made these had to be incredibly good." Said another as they walked deeper into the tomb alongside a few guards.

As they walked deeper into the tomb, the walls changed from smooth rock to patterned marble and the hallway they were in began to enlarge until they arrived at a large set of wooden doors that had incredibly intricate pictures of a singular person and various animals carved onto it. The person was a woman with long flowing hair that was circled by nine different animals. Each of the animals had tails that numbered from one to nine with each bowing their heads to the woman.

When they touched the door, the door itself, along with the walls around them began to glow brightly, causing the group of scientists and soldiers to back away fearing danger. Fortunately for them it wasn't so, as the door began to open slowly without a sound. The view inside would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

Past the doors was what seemed to be a large bedroom lit with braziers that hung off the walls, with the centerpiece being a large bed, larger than that of a king-sized bed that was richly decorated with red and golden colors and designs. The walls were a pleasant cream color with animal designs similar to the ones on the door. The ceiling was the same as a traditional Japanese home, with wooden beams going across at regular intervals.

The floor was lacquered wood that shone in the light of the braziers with steps leading up to the bed. The room was filled modestly with a few night stands on either side of the bed and a door that they assumed lead to the closet. Another doorway to the right had no door and clearly showed a bathroom in the next room. The other furniture in the bedroom was several large bookcases filled with scrolls and books, surprising the scientists with how they are still intact all these years.

As the group moved into the room, the floor right in front of the bed opened, revealing a platform that rose and covered the hole. Atop the platform stood a small podium on which rests an opened scroll that had what appeared to be an old dialect of Japanese written in it. As one, both scientists walked towards the open scroll and began attempting to read what was inscribed.

"Here rests she who defeated the Juubi, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox and later all the Bijuu and held their respect, Kage of Konohagakure no Sato, and the last Sage. Here rests she who brought peace to the Elemental Countries and saved the world from those who wished to conquer it. May her rest be forever peaceful as is her right." One of the scientists said out loud, confusion laced in his voice. "You know anything about this?" He asked of his compatriot.

"Not a thing. This is the first I ever heard of any of that." He replied back as he began to climb the steps towards the bed. As soon as he reached the bed, he gasped out loud, "Oh kami, this is impossible!" Prompting the other to hurry to his side.

Once the other scientist reached the top step and looked onto the bed, he also gasped in amazement. Laying on the bed without a hint of decay was a woman around the age of 18 to 20. Her red hair splayed out like a half moon on the pillow upon which her head rested and her skin a lightly tanned. Her lips were pale and her hands were clasped together on her stomach, below a modestly-sized chest, which, to their utter amazement, was going up and down. The woman was clothed in an orange kimono with stylized pictures of a Kyuubi that went down to her feet.

Before they could do or say anything else, the woman's eyes slowly opened, revealing eyes with a light purple sclerae and irides with a ripple pattern that spreads across the eyeball of both eyes and six tomoe that surrounded the center of the eye itself. After she blinked once the eyes changed to the bluest blue one would ever see which would then quickly rest on the two men standing by the bed.

With an almost supernatural grace, the woman sat up, her hair trailing behind her. The two scientists slowly began to peddle backwards as she placed her feet onto the floor next to the bed. The soldiers in the room quickly aimed their weapons at the woman when they saw her rise from the bed. Soon, the woman was standing on the top step and looking down towards the group of soldiers and scientists below, her eyes inquisitive and showing her mirth.

"I've been asleep for a while haven't I?" She asked suddenly, her melodious voice as well as her chuckle after her question reaching the ears of the men below. The scientists were amazed at how clear and accentless her voice is seeing that she came from a time long ago while the soldiers were simply looking if she was a threat.

The woman then slowly began to walk down the steps, the group taking a step backwards for everyone she took forwards. "Why are you here?" She asked as she took her second step down, her eyes not losing contact with theirs.

One of the scientists took a step forward, "We found your, er, resting place, and wanted to explore it, thinking it a tomb from a bygone era."

"I see. Truly, I do come from a bygone era. Wouldn't be surprised to see the world having changed entirely to something I don't recognize." She finally reached the bottom step where she slipped her hands into the sleeves of the other, forming a loop. "Of course, you didn't think of pillaging it did you?"

"No, of course not. We are people of knowledge, not raiders looking for money." The man replied, although his compatriot behind him seemed to disagree, what with how fast his head whipped around to look at the back of his head.

"Well, now that you found out this isn't a tomb, what do you intend to do now?" The woman's second question of 'What are you going to do with me' going unsaid.

Before the scientist in front could answer her question, the second scientist pushed him to the side and pointed at her, "I don't know what this dumbass is going to do, but I'm going to find out how the hell you're still alive after all this time! I'm going to use you as a test subject until I find out everything I can from you! This'll get me that grant from the government for sure!"

The first scientist managed to get his footing and was appalled at what he heard, "You idiot! She's a living person! You can't -"

"I thought as much. Humans have always been greedy." She said, cutting him off. Then, she raised her right hand into the air and caused the offending scientist to slowly levitate in the air, his limbs splayed out away from him. When the first scientist made eye contact, he felt a singular primal fear in the pit of his stomach. Her eyes had changed from the casual blue to the angry light purple of before and caused him to take a step back.

The soldiers behind the scientists, seeing her becoming hostile, opened fire. The 7.62 mm bullets flying towards her in the dozens. But with a simple glance, the bullets all stopped in the air as if they hit a barrier, levitating in place. The soldiers all slowly lowered their guns in awe, knowing that they can't exactly do anything with what they currently have. Only a magician can fight another magician.

With another flick of her finger, the bullets all began to coalesce into a small, dense metal sphere before it was released and fell to the ground with a thud. "I've always detested people like you. Seeing others only as ways to further themselves. I assume with the soldiers that you're at war right now?" She didn't wait for a response before she continued talking, "No matter, any questions of mine I'll find an answer to in your mind. This won't hurt a bit, no, it'll hurt a lot!"

Her lips twisted into a cruel smile before her eyes focused onto the second scientist's own. With a loud, piercing scream of pain from him, the woman lowered her hand and he collapsed onto the ground a drooling wreck, his eyes unfocused and his limbs trembling.

The first scientist and one of the soldiers rushed to his side, before the scientist turned to the woman, "What did you do to him?"

The woman had her hands in the same loop again, her eyes still the same icy chips as before looking straight into the first scientist's eyes, "Nothing much really. I merely took what I wanted from his mind, which was everything. Of course, the way I did it wasn't as precise as I could have made it thus leaving him a vegetable, his mind destroyed from what I did." She then glanced to the blubbering remains of the foolish scientist, "From what I saw, he deserved what he got. Such an asinine individual, reminds me of a fool from my own time, except just more stupid."

She looked at the rest of the group, "I would suggest that all of you leave this place and report to whatever superiors you have of what happened here. Know that since you weren't as foolish as that one, that you won't be accosted by me or by the defenses that has been activated due to my awakening. Hopefully you have good memory as you won't find this place again."

The remaining group, plus one vegetable, quickly backtracked their way out of the woman's resting place. As they hurried out, they noticed how the previously banal designs on the walls were now glowing and felt that as they were moving out they felt as if there was something or someone watching them, which wasn't wrong.

When they all finally got out of the crack in the earth that allowed them entrance, the earth behind them slammed shut. As the last scientist sat on the ground, he wondered how he was going to report this to the higher ups.

* * *

 **March 3, 2095**

 **Hachioji, Tokyo**

 **First High School**

"Onii-sama, why are you a reserve? Didn't you top the entrance exams? Typically speaking, the one who should become the freshman class representative should be you, not me!"

"Putting aside the question on how you got a hold of the entrance exam results… since this is a Magic High School, it's obvious they would place more emphasis on practical magic skills rather than on paper tests, right? Miyuki, you are well aware of the extent of my practical abilities, aren't you? I'm quite surprised that I even got accepted here as a Course 2 student."

Naruko entered the schoolyard to the scene of a boy and girl arguing. The two of them felt really familiar and it took a second until she recognized where she saw them from. The two were at the Entrance Exam Venue, and if she remembered correctly, the two are siblings. Even if they are siblings… Then they are siblings that don't resemble each other at all.

The sister was petite, yet her beauty is one that anyone would be captivated with. Her glossy black hair was smooth, and cut in a hime-style. Her body was the hourglass type that men would drool over, and women would be jealous of. Her eyes is blue, a slight shade paler than her brother.

The brother in comparison, other than his piercing blue eyes and erect back was simply ordinary in appearance. His brown hair with bangs that covered his forehead, and somewhat broad shoulders is something you would forget about quickly after meeting him.

"How can you be so unsure of yourself? Even when there is nobody who is a match for you in studies and taijutsu! The truth is, even for magic -" The sister said before she was cut off by Naruko who interrupted.

"Ah, excuse me for interrupting, but…" The two siblings turned towards the voice and saw a girl with vibrant, crimson hair flowing down her back. Her face was framed on either side by crimson tresses with the slightest sign of whiskers on her cheeks. Her piercing sapphire eyes bringing sharp contrast to her hair. The absence of the eight-petaled flower design of the First High School's emblem glaring. "Since he's a Second Course wouldn't that mean even if you give up your position the school won't give it to him since they would rather give it to a First Course?"

Miyuki looked slightly abashed, "I see, I'm sorry onii-sama, for being selfish. In that case, I'll do my best. I'll be taking my leave…?"

"Of course, do your best, Miyuki." Tatsuya replied before he turned towards Naruko again, "Thank you for your help, but have I met you before somewhere?"

"Not personally, I was at the Entrance Exam Venue for First High at the same time you were. Your magic sequence was impeccable though, clean and efficient. Uzumaki Naruko, call me Naruko." Naruko said, clasping her hands in front of her and bowing downwards a few inches.

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow, "Thank you, although I'm surprised you aren't praising my younger sister like everyone else. Shiba Tatsuya, Call me Tatsuya." He then bowed slightly in response.

"Well, power and speed is nice and all, but not everyone can make their sequence as clean as yours was with no emission what-so-ever."

"I see. You are… different, that everyone else." Tatsuya said.

Naruko shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time someone said that about me. But aren't you different as well, Mr. Stoic?"

Tatsuya's lips lifted in the barest hint of a smile, "It seems so." The two then started to walk side by side, talking about a wide range of topics, from the types of magic to what they expect out of the coming year.

"I seriously do hate this Course 1 and 2 business. So what if they have a higher grade during the enrollment process, it's not gonna matter on the battlefield." Naruko replied to Tatsuya's question on how she felt about the system.

"But remember that they might not be going into that type of career."

"So? Magicians were created first and foremost, to become weapons. Glossing over that fact won't change history no matter how much you try. The proof is in how the militaries around the world now revolve almost entirely around Magicians."

"In that case, it may be the fact that in this stage in life, they want to find something to make them feel higher than others?"

"I can see where you're going with that. Especially when the system indirectly encourages that fact." Before they could continue though, someone stepped in front of them.

"Ah, you two are new student's aren't you?" The other student had black hair, not as glossy as Miyuki's though, a light shade of red eyes, and a petite build in body. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Ah, nothing at all." Naruko and Tatsuya both bowing to her, both catching the glint of a CAD on her left wrist.

"I see, I'm the president for the Student Council. My name is Mayumi Saegusa, written "Nanakusa", but read "Saegusa." Nice to meet you." Her eyes going over their chest and shoulders, noticing the absence of the flower.

"Er, my name is Tatsuya Shiba." Tatsuya bowing as he finished.

Naruko then bowed as well, "My name is Naruko Uzumaki."

Mayumi's eyes turned to look at Tatsuya, "I see, so you are _that_ Shiba-kun, yes?" The 'that' probably hinting the fact he was the brother to a prodigy. Both Tatsuya and Naruko merely kept quiet though. She then turned her eyes to Naruko, "And you are Naruko Uzumaki… Both of your exam results are spectacular. The faculty has been buzzing about you two."

"That is only due to them being paper tests. In the real world, practical results are valued more." Tatsuya said.

"And even if I am high on the paper tests, my practicals also weren't enough to land the Course 1." Naruko replied as well.

But before she could continue, another student came up to them, "President!"

The three of them turned towards the female student that was running towards them. "Rehearsals starting!" Before stopping before them, "Ara, are you in the middle of something?"

"No, excuse us." Tatsuya said, prompting the both of them to bow and walked away.

 **XxBreakxX**

It was time for the address that Miyuki was to speak in. Both Naruko and Tatsuya immediately noticed the disparity in seating. In front were the Blooms, the back, the Weeds. Quickly, they made their way to where there was some empty seats, Tatsuya taking the seat on the edge and Naruko taking the seat next to him.

"Excuse me, is the seat next to you taken?" A female student asked Naruko, another female student, her friend they assumed behind her.

Naruko shook her head, "Go ahead."

"Thank you very much." In which she and her friend then proceeded to sit down in the seats next to Naruko.

The student that asked Naruko had shoulder-cut dark brown hair, her golden eyes sitting behind a pair of glasses. Her body, unlike Naruko's, was filled out, not chubby, but not lithe either, although her chest might say otherwise.

The one behind her had bright red hair, unlike Naruko's crimson. Her hair was also slightly wild, with it cut short but slightly messy. She had a bright brown shade of eyes, not enough to be called red. Her body, unlike her friend, was similar to Naruko's lithe body, except a bit skinnier.

After they sat down, the one next to Naruko spoke up, "I'm Mizuki Shibata, nice to meet you."

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, this guy next to me is Tatsuya Shiba. Nice to meet you." Naruko replied, the both of them slightly bowing in their seats.

"And I'm Erika Chiba! Nice to meet you Shiba-kun, Uzumaki-chan!" Mizuki's friend spoke up, leaning forward in her seat slightly to be able to see them. "But don't you think it's a cool coincidence that three of us have last names that almost rhyme? You know, Shiba, Shibata, and Chiba?"

"Huh, you're right…" Mizuki said.

"Pretty neat huh?" Erika smiled.

Before they could get any further, the announcer came on stage, "We will now begin the matriculation ceremony for National Magic University Affiliated First High School." Which gave way to Mayumi to step onto the stage. Saying a few quick words of introduction, she then stepped off the stage, to which the announcer announcing that Miyuki was coming on stage for her address. "The newly-enrolled student's address. Representative of the incoming class, Miyuki Shiba."

"As the sunlight streams gently, and the vivid cherry blossoms flutter on this gorgeous spring day, I feel so happy and honored that my wish to be admitted…"

* * *

 **Done. Well. Kinda had to force myself through a writer's block doing this, but it worked out I guess. What you guys think? Is it good, bad? Review!**

 **P.S. If you guys read my other stories, know that I'm going to update Wanderlust next before going to HROM, so just fyi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas everybody! Even if this is a bit late, doesn't matter! Consider this to be my present to you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

 **March 3, 2095**

 **Hachioji, Tokyo**

 **First High School**

The matriculation ceremony soon ended, with Miyuki giving out one hell of a speech. All four of them had walked out of the auditorium and then walked towards their new classes. "Shiba-kun! Uzumaki-chan!" Erika called out, "Want to go check out our homeroom?"

Tatsuya looked up from his identification card all students had. "Sorry." He said as he put it away. "But I'm supposed to be meeting up with my sister."

Erika and Mizuki looked surprised, "Um… By any chance would your sister be Miyuki Shiba, the representative of the incoming class?" Mizuka asked.

Tatsuya nodded, "That's right."

"Then are you twins?" Erika asked, her eyes slightly wide as she looked towards Tatsuya.

"We get that a lot but we're not twins. My birthday is in April while my sister," he glanced over to Miyuki who was surrounded by a group of Course 1 students, "is in march. Still I'm surprised that you made the connection."

"Yes, his and her demeanor, should I say, your auras, those commanding gazes of yours are quite similar. Although Uzumaki-san's has one that is different but in a way that I can't describe." Mizuki lowered her eyes, her hands crossed in front of her.

Naruko glanced at Tatsuya from the corner of her eye and saw the nearly imperceptible movement of his eyebrow as it twitched at Mizuki's words. "If you can read someone's aura, you must have really good eyesight…" Tatsuya said which caused Mizuki to hold back a gasp.

Naruko looked back towards Mizuki in time to see her twitch and mentally smiled. Tatsuya guessed correctly, even if you had to read between the lines a bit. Hypersensitivity to Spirit Particle Emission, an uncommon condition among magicians where the body can see Pushions, or spirit particles, without conscious effort. What she referred to as their auras would have been the particles that naturally come out of every magician, though she is a special case.

This doesn't come without a side effect though. Those with this condition are oversensitive because of it depending on the visible level of activity of the Pushions. Thus their emotional state is much more effected by said Pushions if they are visually exposed to them and there is a chance that they may have a mental breakdown. In a way to control this those with this condition wear a certain type of eyewear called Aura Cut Coating Lenses which cuts down on visible Pushions.

Considering how myopia, or shortsightedness, doesn't exist any longer due to the advancement of medical technology, few people actually wear eyeglasses. So for Mizuki to have to wear a pair would have stood out and should have been a clue in the first place.

It was at this point that Miyuki managed to get away from the gaggle of Course 1 students further ahead of them. "Ah, onii-sama!" Miyuki called out, jogging down the hallway. "Thank you for waiting."

Tatsuya turned to face her and let out a slight smile, "Hey, that was quick." Before noticing Mayumi and another Course 1 student come up. Naruko took a sidelong glance at the boy and she could sense the feeling of contempt and superiority rolling off of him directed at the four Course 2 students. She scoffed, what a child.

"Hello there, so we meet again." Mayumi said, which prompted the student beside her to give them a slight evil eye.

Tatsuya and Naruko both gave a quick nod while Miyuki looked questioningly at Tatsuya. Then she turned towards Erika and Mizuki, "By the way dear brother, are you dating already?" Naruko's lips twitched upward, the innocent way she asked was much too sweet to be real.

"Of course not, Miyuki, these are two of my classmates. Its rude to say things like that you know." Tatsuya said in reply.

Hearing the very mild rebuke, she quickly apologized. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" She then bowed slightly to the two, "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Miyuki Shiba."

Taking a small step forward Mizuki easily took it in stride, "I'm Mizuki Shibata, nice to meet you too."

Then Erika clapped a hand on Mizuki's left shoulder, leaning over her right, "I'm Erika Chiba, you can call me Erika. Can I call you Miyuki?" Her casual nature obvious to all and sundry.

Miyuki smiled, "Yes, please do!"

"Hey Miyuki, you're pretty down to earth, huh?" Erika asked, while Tatsuya looked towards Mayumi.

"Miyuki, are the people from the Student Council done with you?"

Before she could reply though, Mayumi spoke up, "It's all right. All we did today was introduce ourselves to her."

"President!" The male student obviously took offense to that or something if the way his head snapped to Mayumi and his outburst said anything.

Ignoring her aide, Mayumi continued, "Miyuki."

"Yes?"

"We'll go into more detail another day. You too Shiba-kun, Naruko-chan. Let's have a nice, long chat sometime." Before turning around and walking back to the group of Course 1 students.

"President!" The aide said to Mayumi, but she was already walking back. He then turned his head back to glare at the four for a second before hurrying back to Mayumi's side.

After they were a good distance away, Naruko giggled, "I wonder how he could walk around with that pole up his ass. Must really be uncomfortable." Erika burst out laughing while both Mizuki and Miyuki blushed at her comment. Tatsuya, the emotional man he is, merely quirked the edge of his lips..

Calming down after a few minutes, Miyuki looked down to the ground while turning towards Tatsuya, "I'm sorry onii-sama, it's all my fault…"

Tatsuya then softly caressed her cheek, before placing his hand on her shoulder, somehow making the atmosphere around them turn very sweet and pink. No need for you to apologize."

Miyuki blushed, "Ah, onii-sama…" Tatsuya then placed his hand on her cheek, Miyuki's eyes staring into his.

Erika and Mizuki could only stare incredulously, Naruko could only sweatdrop, why is it that so many people she meets have to be so weird! "Uh, you two…" Erika called out, causing the sibling pair to turn to them, noticing Mizuki's very reddened face and Erika's 'are you serious' face.

"Why don't we head out now?" Erika said, Mizuki nodding fervently.

* * *

 **March 4, 2095**

 **Hachioji, Tokyo**

 **First High School**

Naruko stood in the kitchen of her house, drinking a cup of coffee as she watched the morning news from the flatscreen in the living room. It seems that China is still trying things with Japan, even if Japan could beat them down hard if it comes to war like they did three years ago.

Movement at the corner of her eye caused her to look in that direction and she was just in time to see Miyuki and Tatsuya zip by her window. Intrigued, she finished off her coffee and decided to follow them. More than likely they were going to see Yakumo Kokonoe, the 'Shinobi' that runs a temple of sorts nearby. She has been meaning to see for herself if Shinobi are still around, or at least a facsimile of what she knew to be true Shinobi from her time. Now is as good as any it seems.

 **XxBreakxX**

The day was still young and the sibling pair was coming down the street, one was flying over the road, her feet hovering just inches above the asphalt, the other making using magic to augment huge leaps to keep up with his more speedy sister.

Soon, they reached their destination, the hilltop temple at which 'Ninjutsu' is taught. The compound was surrounded by a forest, thus was only reachable through the staircase that lead to it's front gate.

Tatsuya and Miyuki soon entered the compound through the front gate, Tatsuya cautious due to how quiet it was. As soon as he stepped through, he was immediately beset upon by multiple students of the school. Fists and feet, along with bodies soon went flying.

Miyuki simply stood near the gate, watching her brother train while looking around the area for the master of the temple.

"Miyuki-kun! Long time no see."

A merry voice suddenly called out from behind Miyuki. Turning around, she didn't see anyone, but when she turned to look the other way she was poked in the cheek. Said finger belonged to a bald man with closed eyes with a scar going down his left eye.

She flinched back from the poke, "Sensei," she said blushing, "please stop erasing your presence and sneaking up on us. We have been looking all over for you." The fact that Miyuki didn't seem to react that much other than the flinch meant that this isn't very unusual.

"Telling me to not sneak about, Miyuki-kun, is a tall order. I'm a 'Shinobi,' sneaking is what I do." He replied, rubbing the back of his head as he gave off the feeling that he was rather amused.

"In this day and age, there's no occupation as ninja. I'd wish you'd correct that as soon as possible." Miyuki protested over the sound of Tatsuya beating the crap out of the other students.

Kokonoe merely waved his finger at her, going 'tsk tsk', "I'm not a ninja, but rather a time-honored shinobi. A ninjutsu-user, that is."

Miyuki seemed ready to sigh, "I'm well aware that you're the heir to a line of time-honored Ancient Magic users. So why would you…" This time, she really sighed.

Before she could continue, Kokonoe noticed her clothing, "Is that a First High uniform?"

"Yes, the matriculation ceremony was yesterday." She seemed rather proud of it too.

"Is that right? Yeah, pretty sweet!" Kokonoe said, before he started to closely inspect the uniform that Miyuki was wearing.

"I came here today to let you know I enrolled… Sensei?" Noticing that Kokonoe was being a bit more unusual, well, more than usual at least.

"That brand new uniform exudes youthful innocence… And even its sheer purity can't conceal a certain sensuality…!" He said, his voice getting more fervent on every word.

"S-Sensei…?" A rather large sweatdrop behind her head.

"Like a flower bud on the verge of breaking open! A fresh green bud just starting to sprout! That's right, moe!" He started wiggling his fingers and getting ever closer to Miyuki.

"This is moe!" Kokonoe now right over Miyuki, who had closed her eyes and hid behind her picnic basket. But before he could do anything more, he suddenly stopped before opening a single eye and quickly turned around, bringing his left hand in front of his face blocking a downwards chop from Tatsuya. The power of the chop evident in the dust that flew with the point of contact at the epicenter.

"Master, you've clearly rattled Miyuki, so would you mind calming yourself down?" There stood Tatsuya, ever his sister's guardian with a serious expression on his face.

"Good for you Tatsuya-kun! Take my back, and see what -" But didn't finish his sentence before he elbowed aside Tatsuya's hand he blocked and hooked that arm with his, keeping Tatsuya close and bringing his other arm for a right cross which Tatsuya redirected and grabbed Kokonoe in a bear hug.

Instantly Kokonoe jumped of his feet, propelling his body upwards and breaking the bear hug, grabbing Tatsuya's arms with his own and handstanding on top of Tatsuya. He then used Tatsuya's arms as support to attempt to kick him away, which Tatsuya dodged, before kicking off with his leg on Tatsuya's right arm bringing up his right arm to block the left straight that Tatsuya threw at him with his left while still in the air.

Falling back onto the ground on his feet, Kokonoe quickly ducked under the kick Tatsuya threw at him with his left leg before both jumped apart and put some distance between each other.

"Oh man… Looks like I might not stand a chance against Tatsuya-kun if it's strictly taijutsu…" Kokonoe said, while lightly slapping his bald head.

Tatsuya sighed, before taking a breath and dashing towards Kokonoe. As he reached him, he stood on his right leg, while kicking out with his left which Kokonoe sidestepped. Taking his leg back, he kicked again aiming for his head which Kokonoe again sidestepped. Tatsuya then tried to backhand him, but Kokonoe used magic to redirect the force of the attack back. Using the redirected momentum, Tatsuya pirouetted his body around and threw a left hook which Kokonoe again redirected to the side using magic.

Tatsuya then jumped back, with Kokonoe going on the offensive. Kokonoe went in low and with his left palm aimed at Tatsuya's head which was dodged. Bringing his hand back, he tried again with his right, which Tatsuya blocked. Tatsuya tried to throw in a punch with his right but Kokonoe came in first, his left hand in a half-fist coming towards his face. Dodging, Tatsuya moved backwards and brought up his right arm to block a punch coming from his left but didn't see the kick coming from his right, sending him flying into the air where he again pirouetted his body to land on the ground on his feet.

The audience of students 'oooh'ed' and 'aaah'ed' as they nursed their wounds whilst Miyuki merely stood with a steadfast expression.

Kokonoe then stood with his body sideways at Tatsuya, his left arm extended and hand in a 'come hither' motion, "All right, come on!" Tatsuya in response kicked off of the ground towards him, his right arm pulled back for a punch.

A little bit later only Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Kokonoe was present in front of the main building, the students having already left. Lying on the ground was Tatsuya, his clothes dirty and taking in very deep breaths. Quickly, Miyuki knelt on the ground next to him, a handkerchief in her hand and a worried expression on her face. "Onii-sama, are you alright?" Before putting the handkerchief on his face, wiping away the dirt.

Tatsuya then took hold of the handkerchief, holding it in his right hand, "I'm totally fine." Before sitting up and looking at Miyuki, "Hey, sorry. I got your skirt all dirty." Which prompted Miyuki to stand up..

"No, no. Don't give it another thought." Then she reached into a pocket and pulled out her CAD and after pressing a few buttons, her magic spell activated, surrounding her in light and cleaning the dirt of her skirt along with the dirt on Tatsuya's clothing.

"You did my clothes too? Thanks."

"Oh please, it's nothing." She then clapped her hands together, "Anyway onii-sama, why don't we go to breakfast?" She said, turning around and grabbing her picnic basket, "You're welcome to join us, sensei."

"You might want to hold off on that Miyuki-chan."

Turning quickly, the three of them found the source of the voice casually sitting atop the front gate, her hair waving behind her in the gentle breeze that always seemed present on the mountain temple. Seeing that she was found she stood up, Naruko brushed the dirt off her pants and fell lightly to the ground.

Walking up to them, she gave a short bow as she greeted them, "Good morning Tatsuya, Miyuki-chan, Yakumo-san." Turning her head to look at Tatsuya, she smiled, "That was a nice fight Tatsuya-kun. I see you favor a fast but hard-hitting style and I would say that you're close to if not a master of it. Although I do notice influences from other styles incorporated into it."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow in his surprise but nodded nonetheless and along with Miyuki gave a short bow, "Good morning Naruko and yes, I learned several styles growing up and over time I combined them for my own use." He was honestly surprised at how easily she broke down his fighting style and he was quickly on guard. He had only met her yesterday so it paid to be careful with someone he barely knew.

Kokonoe had a smile on his face as he greeted her but mentally he was frowning, similar to Tatsuya he was on guard due to how easily Naruko broke down Tatsuya's style. It is a rare individual who can do what she just did especially at an age similar to Tatsuya and Miyuki's. "Impressive that you could break down Tatsuya-kun's style with just a look Naruko-chan, but I doubt you're here just to peek at how he fights."

Naruko grinned at him, "True enough. I was just drinking my morning coffee when the two of them zipped past my kitchen window. So, naturally intrigued I decided to follow them. Surprise surprise I find out that they're familiar with you and not only that but Tatsuya is also the student of Yakumo Kokonoe, a self ascribed shinobi, master of a form of Ancient Magic called Ninjutsu, owns a "Temple", and a well known master martial artist among fighting circles and is considered by many to be one of the authorities on Ancient Magic."

If they weren't on guard before, they were now. While many people knew about Kokonoe, few knew so much other than the public information anyone can find. "I had been planning on visiting this place and meeting you Yakumo-san and it was a pleasant surprise that they were heading to here anyway." She stated.

"Really now?" Kokonoe started, "Why is it that you wanted to meet me for?"

"Simple really. I just wanted to know if you really were a true Shinobi like you continuously claimed."

Kokonoe grinned, perhaps he'll get a new student after this! "Well, if that is the case, perhaps you would like a spar or demonstration so I could prove myself?" Both Tatsuya and Miyuki though were still on guard, both feeling like there was something else in her statement other than just her wanting to see if Kokonoe really was a real Shinobi.

"A spar would be nice." Naruko asked, a pleased smile on her face as she began to take off the thin jacket she had on leaving her in a training shirt and pants.

The two of them walked off a bit to distance themselves to allow for more room and soon enough they settled into their stances: Kokonoe in the same stance he was in when he fought with Tatsuya, his body sideways to Naruko with his hand in a 'come hither' motion and Naruko settling into a stance that had her fully face Kokonoe, left hand stretched out and palm facing towards him and the other hand palm towards the ground. Her feet in an 'L' shape with her left foot forward and her right to the side.

Naruko smirked, "Right then, lesson one. Taijutsu!" Kicking off the spar she dashed forwards and threw her right palm at his head. He deflected it away and threw a right cross in retaliation. Ducking under the punch Naruko attempted to sweep his legs from under him but he jumped off the ground in time to dodge. Naruko then placed her left hand on the ground and doing a handstand kicked out at his torso which Kokonoe took with his arms crossed in front of him.

Flying backwards he backflipped to kill some momentum and landed in time to see Naruko's heel coming down hard at his head. Not wanting to take the chance of blocking with his arms he leaned back just far enough that her heel passed his nose with just a an inch to spare, the heel drop leaving a crater as it struck the ground. Taking a step back he tried to kick her in the chin as he backflipped again but she dodged by leaning to the side. Stepping forward in time with him she pushed off her forward leg to bring in her other leg, a savage knee strike aimed right at Kokonoe's stomach.

Already slightly off balanced at having to quickly backpedal he had no choice but to use some magic on his hands in order to deflect the knee strike to the side. Following through with the deflection Naruko used her already built up momentum and brought her other leg behind her in a flying kick from the side. Kokonoe ducked under the kick and took the opportunity to jump away and get some distance between the two.

Tatsuya and Miyuki watched with apprehension as the two fighters distanced themselves from each other. They knew how good Kokonoe was at hand-to-hand combat so to see him on the back foot so easily was shocking.

"My oh my Naruko-chan~ Looks like you're not a slouch at taijutsu either and just like Tatsuya-kun you also know different taijutsu styles." Kokonoe said as he settled into another stance with an eye open. This time he held his hands loosely in front of him as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Well you know, I've been around." Naruko replied back. Her legs went back to her stance but she brought both her fists up this time, one further ahead than the other and leaving her eyes visible above the edge of her hands. "Would you like to do the honors this time?"

With amusement visible on his face Kokonoe nodded and smiled as he dashed forwards. Crossing the distance between them in the blink of an eye, he started their second bout with a low spinning kick aimed at her legs which Naruko back pedaled to avoid. Still low to the ground he spun around and brought his leg back for a kick aimed at her chest. Taking a step forward Naruko deflected the kick aside with her forearm and threw a right hook at his face.

Kokonoe blocked the hook with his arm as he threw a palm at her face in retaliation. Bringing up an arm she met the palm with an elbow of her own, the point stabbing hard into his flesh. Wincing in pain he brought his other hand and aimed a punch at her torso as he brought his hurt hand closer to his body. Naruko in response did what she did with his palm to his fist, his knuckles impacting onto her waiting elbow.

Wincing again he pulled his fist back and sidestepped the elbow flying towards his face but couldn't move in time to block or dodge the brutal knee strike to his side, sending him skidding to the side. Shrugging off the hit, he was about to close the distance again if not for the shadow he saw on the ground from the corner of his eye. Throwing a kick backwards as he spun around he saw Naruko's grinning face before his foot connected with her stomach and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Whirling back around he was treated to the sight of a smirking Naruko, and Naruko, and Naruko. Picking his metaphorical jaw off the floor after a quick second he began to bounce on his feet again, "This is new. Something else you learned 'being around'?" He said.

"Well ya know. I thought it was time for lesson number two." All three Naurko's said as they dropped into the same stance as before.

Raising an eyebrow he asked, "And lesson number two is…?"

Impossibly the three Narukos' grin grew wider, "Ninjutsu."

* * *

 **Right so, to be perfectly honest I didn't have a clear storyline to you all when I started this story. Just putting that out there. I wrote this more for experimentation than anything and I have to say I was surprised at the amount of favs and follows for it. So, for all you guys who liked this story so much I'll do my absolute best to create a proper story for you.**

 **So! Review! Review! Tell me how the chapter is, like it? Hate it? Go ahead and tell me, I don't mind!**

 **P.S. Don't write fight scenes the morning after Christmas parties.**


End file.
